A Sibuna Next Generation Story
by nickishea
Summary: Max Sam Jessica Vanessa Andrew Austin Angelina & Ryder must face the mysteries and danger of sibuna while keeping the secret from the rest of there friends dealing with school and there average lives will they crack under pressure and fear and can they hold on to friendship and relationship better then their parents did or at least at all Rated T for swearing other bad language etc
1. Chapter 1: meet SIBUNA

Jessica's pov

here i was on my first day of school at anubis house i was standing with my twin sister vanessa my brothers alex and ryan and other family friends. I looked at my sister then Max and Sam then Angela then Austin then Ryder and of course..._ Andrew._ Why did he have to be in sibuna with us sure he's smart strong and very good at scheming but hey Austin is smart and Ryder is the master of schemming we dont need him me and Vanessa are the daughters of Patricia and Eddie miller... we're good when it comes to being strong and fearless. But anyway back to the important stuff in my inner monologue. I have to co-lead sibuna with me sister and max and sam the other twins as the leaders hey you know Ryder has a twin she's my bff and she is awesome why can't she be in sibuna AND anabell AND chloe! at least angelina is in it i sont really know why though i guess she's clever but other wise she's just a pile of purfume make up and clothes dont get me worng i love her shes my bff but... ok shut up jessica! Anyway i have to be in sibuna and face dangerous mysteries of the world just like our parents once did... but i also have to keep the secret from my friends and do good in school... well when i have ever tried to that forget that... but WAIT! how am i supposed to also show up andrew all the time when he's always doing most of the heavy lifting in sibuna... LITERALLY! damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT! does nobody care about my competitive life! I looked over at Andrew again he smirked and stuck his tongue out. i frowned at stuck my tongue out as well hoping it would make him feel bad, it didnt... he smirked again and laughed. GRRRR! I will get you someday drew. i said smiling because i knew he hated that nickname. haha jokes on you i like that nickname gail!. he responded but i know he was lying about the nicknames thing. no you dont and never call me gail. Ali, andrews sister and my bff, tapped me and u turned. why does he call you gail your name is jessica theres no gail. she said. ya but their is in my middle name abigail. i said frowning. oooh. she said glaring at her brother. dont give me that look ali, i still can't beleive your best friends with yapper over here. Thats right he calls my yapper, just because my dad used to call my mom yacker and im _just as annoying when i talk as she_ OK! look whos talking andy. he frowned and gritted his teeth he hated being called andy more than drew so i just had to say it.

Sam's pov

i nudged max to get him to look in the sky. What? he said looking up. the he saw it we all saw it. All of a sudden there was a huge thunderstorm. We all ran inside to see Jane, she's trudy and Jaspers daughter who was the new housemother because trudy was like 60 now, same with jasper. Trudy and jasper where at the house though because they wanted to see us and our parents all grown up. they did their awws and ooohs and all that crap old people do to children which is weird because we aren't really children. We walked into our rooms and started unpacking.

**ROOMIES-**

**girls: ( that arent new )**

jessica vanessa and ali

chloe angelina and anabell

**Boys: ( that arent new )**

andrew sam and max

ryder austin and nick

tony alex and ryan

**girls: ( that are new )**

tiffany isabella and ana

emma and nicki

**boys: that are new**

michael kevin matt

Tiffany's pov

OMG! i like know absolutely nobody here. AHH and i just like... broke a nail. AAAH. i screamed at my broken nail. I know that scream anywhere thats a broken nail scream! angelina yelled. AAAH! anabell screamed as she ran upstairs to get her nail first aid kit. quick girls GO! screamed their mom amber running over to me. YIKES! thats a bad one! GIRLS GET THE MAKE UP KIT TOO WE JUST HAD A LONG CAR RIDE I NEED TO RE-MAKEUP AND SO DO YOU TWO! she yelled. they came running down stairs and fixed my nails. Thanks you so much but i have a make up and nail first aid kit myself you could have just used mine. i said. you have them too! said anabell. i think us three are going to make great friends. said angelina. everyone in the house was laughing as the all started unpacking.

**OK I KNOW THAT WAS KIND OF BAD START BUT HEY ITS THE FIRST CHAPTER! ANYWAY IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN ALSO CHECK OUT HOUSE OF ANUBIS: SIBUNA JR. IT HAS ALL THE SAME CHARACTERS EXCEPT SAM IS A GIRL NAMED SAMANTHA EVERYONE IS IN SIBUNA EXCEPT FOR THE NEW KIDS ( YET AT LEAST ) AND THERE IS NO NICKI OR MATT THAT AND KEVIN IS IN THE CLARKE FAMILY NOT A NEWBIE! OH YA! AND SAMANTHA AND MAX ARE NOT TWINS LIKE MAX AND SAM ARE AND ANABELL IS A BOY NAMED ADAM! AND THEN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE JUST LIKE THIS ONE EXCEPT ANGELINA ISNT IN SIBUNA ITS ABSOLUTELY IDENTICAL FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT AFTER THAT IT CHANGES THEN CHECK OUT OTHER ONES LIKE, ALONE, AWESOME, I PLAY TO WIN, PICTURE PERFECT, THE NEW OSIRIAN, AND MORE TO SEE ALL YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS STARRING ON THEIR OWN IN THEIR FAN FIC ( JESSICA AND VANESSA SHARE ONE SINCE THEY'RE TWINS) JUST SEARCH NICKISHES AND FIND ALL MY STORIES PLEASE READ THEM THX ( DONT READ IF YOU DONT CURSE UNLESS YOU ARE READING A THOUSAND YEARS: PEDDIE THAT ONE DOESNT CURSE)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover part 1

**As you probably have figured out i am obsessed with andrica ( andrew and jessica ) mostly because i made the to be like peddie and i love peddie so yaaaaay! anyway this one will be fun!**

Sam's pov

i quickly ran into the common room with all my stuff ready for the sleepover everyone was having, i knew this would be fun! Max! Andrew! Lets go! I yelled. Im right behind you idiot its andrew who's trying to make himself all pretty for jess! max said as the two of us laughed. Hey!... ok fine you got me but seriously lay off, or else i'll start thinking about jess ALL day so that your mid reading thing will go CRAZY! he said deviously grinning. NO!... fine we'll stop. max said. good. AND with that we all walked into the common room and waited for the rest.

Angelina's pov

We came downstairs and max sam andrew kevin tony matt michael alex ryan tiffany austin nick ryder isabella ana chloe nicki and emma were already sown their. Come on guys your going to be the last ones down even me and anabell are down here already and tiffany too and you know how long we take to get ready for things. I yelled to ali vanessa and jessica. no response. guys i think somethings wrong they wont answer. said anabell. tony andrew and and nick ran upstairs and all the boys laughed silently so the girls wouldnt get suspicious of why they were so worried, but we all heard them laugh and whispering but we all knew what was going on! tony is in love with nessa nick loves ali and beleive it or not no matter how much the fight andrew is head over heels with jessi. I LOVE COUPLES!

Vanessa's pov

We were all getting changed when all of a sudden tony nick and andrew came running in! the three of us all half naked bras and underwear screamed and ran under the sheets of our covers except for jess she grabbed a towel wrapped it around herself and slapped all three of them you could hear it echo. OWW! what the fuck! they all screamed. What do YOU mean what the fuck! Ai screamed. ya YOU what the fuck! i screamed. sorry we thought you guys were in trouble because angelina kept calling you and you didnt answer so we came to see if you were ok. andrew said half still distracted by the memory of the jess. I could see the smirk on his face even though he was trying to hide it, it was bleeding fully through and ali and jess saw it too. we all silently giggle and put on our shirts and shorts then walk out talking about the three boys and theyre faces.

andrews pov

BEST DAY EVER! :)

**to be continued...**

**this sleepover should be awesome!**


End file.
